The present invention relates to a method and to a system to divide fat taken by means of liposuction into aliquots.
The fat removed by means of liposuction is known to be used for infiltrations for remodeling and/or regenerative purposes, especially in aesthetic medicine.
Currently, one of the most used liposuction procedures is the so-called “water-jet liposuction” during which the subcutaneous fat to be aspirated is affected by a jet of water under pressure so as to detach it from the surrounding tissues.
The aspirated fat, together with a share of water, is inserted into a container, which is then put under vacuum and sealed.
Currently, in order to perform the infiltrations, the container is opened and the doses of fat are taken by means of a syringe from time to time.
In practice, such a known procedure defines a system of taking and injection of open fat, i.e. not isolated from any possible contaminants, as well as unpractical to the doctor or health care professional who has to take and inject the doses of fat.